ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokesquad: Pokemon's Greatest Team
Overview The Pokemon World was destroyed, Ash, Misty, Brock, James, May, Cilan, Tracey, Iris, and Dawn were chosen by the Great Rift, a living portal that sent them to a whole new world of New Avalon. Ash is mutated into a Pokeman similar to Mewtwo called Ashemis Prime, Misty is mutated into Statrfire- later Star Prime and becomes Ash's wife, Brock mutates into the Second Mr. Fantastic, James into the new Joker, May becomes Raven, Cilan into the massive Chimera, Tracey into the quick Streak, Iris into Color Girl, Dawn becomes the half human, half Dragon, Jinx, and Max becomes Mr. Sinister's Son Power Bend. They vow to protect their new home Pokopulis, from the forces of Man-Dragon. Characters 'Pokesquad (Red)' Pokesquad Blue Team (young rookies) Yellow Group (Delta) Green Group (Gamma) Supporting Characters *D.W.A.R.F. (John Rhys Davies) - the Dwarf like hero who one time believed the Pokesqaud was a group of Glory hogs, but then realized that they are heroes, he is a strong one for a Dwarf, in a mechasuit. *Dr. Rampage (Travis J. Gould) - he is Ash's long lost brother, He blames Dr. Patrick Zoaid for his mutation, and he considers Ash his brother, and he refused Ash's proposal as a Squaddie politley! *Selina Olk (Lacey Chalbert) - She is Pokopulis's head reporter, she is trying to solve the mystery of Retrocorp, and find evidence of what they are up to, she is an ally of the Pokesquad *Kindor (Kari Wahlgren) - the Jungle girl, she is the one who often helps the Pokesqaud with any part of the jungle they need to go to! *Orlan (Eric Thompson) - He is a sorcerer, and the one who tries to use magic to stop those who want the forbiddon arts! **Vertigo (Maurice LaMarche) - Orlan's assistant! *Hyperion (Travis Willingham) - Cilan's friend from Project:Harpy, and the one of the resistance, he is also the love interest of Kindor! *Dr. Corneilius Chanticleer (Howard McGillan) *Odette Serena Swan/ The Swan (Kari Wahlgren) *Elite Four **Bruce Wayne/ Batman (Dennis Quaid) - leader, Red **Adam Grayskull/ He-Man (Cam Clarke) Blue **Peter Parker/ Spider - Man (Jason Marsden) Green **Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman (Tia Carrere) Yellow *Draco Prime (Sean Connery) - mentor of the Pokesqaud, and the one that forms the groups to help make a difference in the Pokemon World it is now! *Dr. Strange (Xander Berkley) - he is an old friend of the team, and the one who taught May to control her powers *Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) - the god of Thunder *Flash (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - he helps train Tracy on his speed powers *Captain America (Brian Bloom) *Sonia Reeds/ She-Dragon (Bridgette Bako) *Jeremy Reeds (Dave Wittenberg) Project Unicorn The Elite Guard Gold Group (Season 2) allies Pokesquad Silver Pokesquad Crystal Pokesquad Ruby (Season 3 allies and the original Red Group) Pokesquad Sapphire Pokesquad Emerald Pokesquad Indigo Pokesquad Diamond (Season 4 allies) Pearl Squad (Season 4 allies) Platnium Squad (Season 4 allies) Pokesquad Black (Season 5 allies) Pokesquad White (The Second Group) Pokesquad Gray Pokesquad Omega Group (Orange) Dark Pokesquad Pokesquad Ultimatum Pokesquad Boot Camp! Pokesquad Galactic Storm Pokesquad XD (Violet) Pokesquad Brown Pokemen *'Ray Lockar/ Palkia Prime' (Cam Clarke) *'Commander Darius Hunter/ Tenticruel '(Jess Harnell) *'Jonan Von Bran/ Lunatone' (Steven Blum) *'Serena Beck/ Crovios Agent' (Kari Wahlgren) *'Angie Cam/ Black-Bat '(Hynden Walch) *'Sarah Linda Parker/ Toxicroak '(Jennifer Hale) *'Amanda Leigh/ Speed Princess' (Tara Strong) *'Carmen Leign/ Vortex Princess' (Venessa Marshall) *'William Wisdom/ Prime Ape' (Dee Bradley Baker) Villains *Butch Quartz/Quartzon (Mark Hamill) - Man-Dragon's Herald and Close friend! *Dark Four **Slade Wilson/Sladhis Cachan/Scar Prime (Jeremy Irons) - Red **Granny Goodness (Pat Carroll) - Yellow **Kang (Jonathan Freeman) - Green **Skeletor (Malcolm McDowell) - Blue Red Group Percepticons Blue Group Percepticons Delta Percepticons Green Percepticon (Gamma) Percepticon Elite Guard Percepticon Gold (Season 2) villains Percepticon Silver (Season 2) villains Percepticon Crystal Percepticon Ruby Percepticon Sapphire Percepticon Emerald Percepticon Diamond Percepticon Pearl Percepticon Platinum Percepticon Indigo Pecepticon Black Percepticon White Percepticon Gray Percepticon Omega Percepticon Ultimatum Light Percepticons Percepticon Galactic Storm Other Heroes and Villains Terrible Trio Royal Flush Gang (David Kane) Red Imp (Paul Reubins) Russia's Finest (Allies) The Bird Walk Club List of Villains in Pokopulis Syndicates (Either than Percepticons) Kronos Knights Pirates of the Flying Ducthman Legion of Mordor The Volts Clan Project Harpy Corps *Medusa (Lauren Tom) Escaped *Hyperion (Travis Willingham) friend of Chimera The Pandemonium Z.I.N.C. (Zooming, International, Nationwide, Criminal Minds) Percepticon XD Percepticon Brown Pokecons *'Drivacolts '(Charlie Adler) *'Cybercon 12 '(James Arnold Taylor) *'Cyberang' (Bill Faggerbakke) *'Blademaster' (James Sie) *'Lexon' (Lex Lang) *'Vorcon Rayquaza' (Will Wheaton) *'Dr. Eva Eurypterid '(Candi Milo) *'Bruiser '(Clancy Brown) *'Cyberboa '(Troy Baker) Episodes Series overview Season 1: 2014 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Cast *Matthew Broderick - Ash Ketchum/ Ashemis Prime, Mecha Mew *Tim Curry - Gary Oak/ Gelvarod, Lord Karn, Extron, Dr. Raptor *Jodi Benson - Misty Ketchum/ Star Prime, Black Cobra, Catwoman *Angelina Jolie - Daisy Oak/ Blackfire Maximus, Dr. Britney Zylene *Robin Williams - Brock Richards/ Mr. Fantastic, Prof. Sumdac *David Thewlis - Prof. Jeff Elm Huebinder/ Cyber *Martin Short - James Naipier/ Joker II *Gary Oldman - Dr. Robert E. Conrad/ Dr. Unkown, Com. Gordon, Ruber *Jeff Bridges - Alan Ketchum/ Raider Prime *Travis J. Gould - Drake Roark Simmons/ Man-Dragon, The Volter, Starscream, Venom, Dr. Rampage Recurring Cast *Mark Hamill - Lord Quartzon, Hexes, Dr. Doom *Jennifer Hale - Dawn Simmons/ Jinx, Delia Ketchum/ Care-Woman, She-Saint, Selina Olk! *Fred Tatasciore - Cilan Morse/ Chimera, General Kronos Gasket, Manticore, Lord Zooa, Hulk, Gorilla Grodd, Ring-Tone, Pokesqaud Computor, Scorp *Clancy Brown - Von Phrokon, Count Ragon, Emperor Clarwal, Megatron, Ben Grimm/The Thing, Dr. Green, Sir Lance, Blue Centurian *Steven Blum - Tracey Sketchit/ The Streak, Barracuda, Batman, Hydra, Wolverine, Commander Cindark, Hydra *Tara Strong - May Roth/ Raven, Queen Saxon, Dr. Bizarre, Crimson Dragon, Snakehead,The Sorceress, Young Ash Ketchum *Diedrich Bader - Aratron, Dull Prime, Percepticon Computer, Green Lantern Guy Gardner *Kevin Michael Richardson - Regidon, Crothrot, Blazehunk, Clawar, Weaponsman, Golobulis, Nekron, Black Panther, Obulis, King Gear, Minotaur, Lord One-Eye *Katie Griffin - Iris Jane/ Color-Girl, Stallion, Black Mamba *Corey Burton - Cynatron, Memlok, My'Andar, Odin, General Rune, Junk Man,Brainiac *Quinton Flynn - Dr. Crayfish, Soundmage, Cail Troopers *Will Friedle - Max Roth/ Power Bend. Ocean Officer, Human Torch, Iceman *James Remar - Cyberdon, Zephyr, Unitron *Robin Atkin Downes - Shadow Emperor, King Kronos Crank,Mystic Kronos Skeksis, Dr. Patrick Zoaid *Venessa Marshall - Flying Manta, Black Widow, Dr. Andrea Craft, Flamewheel, Unicorn, Scatha *Jeremy Irons - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke/ Sladhis Cachan *Jonathan Freeman - Kang *Pat Carroll - Granny Goodness *Malcolm McDowell - Lord Drildrax, Skelletor *Jack Faustino - Molecule Man *John DiMaggio - Plimdax, Grey Gargoyle, Hunter Kronos Jack, Smog, Captain Snake-Eyes, Fan Shard *Dee Bradley Baker - Zorgonops, Pirate, Cold Drake, Cerberus, Spider-Master, Archemedes Tin *Richard Doyle - Lord Virus *Graham McTavish - The Graththith *Jeffery Combs - Gamma Lord, Brian Den *Jonathan Adams - Apocalypse King, Black Panther, Lord Jorgon Jones of Kronos *David Kaye - Shadow King, Glactus *Tom Kane - Baron Kin, Emperor Clinx, Coach Burke *Don Francks - Dagirth *Anthony Hopkins - Prof. Oak *Ben Kingsley - F.R.O.7, Mandarin *Maurice LaMarche - DarkMatter, Vertigo *Wally Kurth - Lord Quandhar, Kyreum, Uni-Korn Guest Stars *Mickey Rourke - General Ronclar *Julian McMahon - Percepticon Commander *Hugo Weaving - Zorca *Liem Neeson - Darksis *Mark Strong - General Payne *Tom Hardy - Torzain *Tom Hiddleston - Prince Proctor *Thomas Hayden Church - Zork, Ultron *Julia Roberts - Vigilante Queen *Leonard Nemoy - M.A.K.U.T.A. *Tom Felton - Iron Eagle *Ray Winstone - Markhis Cachan/ Beowulf *George Clooney - Lord Maximus *Angus MacFadyen - King Walron *Chris Hemsworth - Lord Chilldar, Thor *Chris Evans - Captain Banner, Captain America *Samuel L. Jackson - Sulfur-Master, Nick Fury *Robert Downey Jr. - Hard Valor *Megan Fox - Star Sapphire/ Gina Cathy *Christopher Lee - Ross Robinson/ Haggardhis Cachan *Weird Al Yancovik - Sleepy Joe! *Eric Thompson - Orlan *David Bowie - Loki Category:Pokemon Category:Pokesquad Multiverse Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2013 edtion) Category:DC Animated Universe (Tragould) Category:Pokemon